


To See You Again

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Complete Harry Potter [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nagini's bite, Severus Snape gets to see the woman he risked all for. A long overdue conversation and some comforting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See You Again

_Pain. Green eyes and a white emptiness. Warmth._

It was the last sensation which caused Severus Snape's eyes to flicker open. He stared straight above him at the white ceiling that was just now beginning to shade blue. It had started as a single dot of colour, then it began to spread like the way water did when it touched paper, blotting more and more space with a brilliant, vibrant blue.

Severus lay flat for a moment longer, staring up at the blue sky like he hadn't done since he was a small child. After a long moment he struggled into a sitting position, noting in surprise that he was still wearing the slightly ragged robes, though the bloodstains were gone. For a moment he allowed himself to shudder, remembering the burning agony of Nagini's bite.

When he had pulled himself into a sitting position, long legs stretched out in front as he was used to, Severus looked around. The more he looked, the more confused he became. Colour was bleeding into the white landscape around him, painting a very familiar picture. He clenched his jaw against the overwhelming grief that threatened to surge as he recognised where he was.

This was the field where he had always come with _her._ There was the tree they had sat under, discussing everything from classes to houses to Dementors. He allowed himself a twitch of the lip as he remembered the last; _she_ had always been so concerned about the Dementors and Azkaban prison. There was no way she would have ever ended up there.

As the last of the landscape coloured itself in he inhaled the scents around him. This place to him was both bittersweet from memories and pure bliss. If this was the way he would spend the rest of eternity, he would be able to do so in content, if not boredom after a few years of doing absolutely _nothing._ This was a peace he had never expected with the life he had forced himself to lead.

He had lost himself in his surroundings when the voice spoke up. "What are you debating so intensely, Severus?"

Severus started slightly. He had allowed himself to relax as he rarely had during the war and as such was completely surprised by the feminine voice. _Wait, feminine? Not only feminine but familiar…_ Severus could feel his throat closing in a mixture of hope and desperate fear and after a long moment, turned his head slightly to the right.

There she was, sitting casually next to him in a long, casual sundress and bare feet, red hair falling in waves down her back and crowning intense green eyes. _Lily._ Unchanged and beautiful as she had always been, a teasing smile curving her expressive mouth.

" _Lily,"_ he whispered. Severus was shocked at the whole world of emotion in the single word, his voice hoarse with it.

Her gaze was soft and sad and instead of saying anything she simply leaned over and wrapped her arms lightly around his waist. Severus froze for a long moment before fiercely returning it and inhaling the familiar fragrance of peppermint, lemon and parchment that was uniquely Lily. The block in his throat seemed worse at first and he fought the rising emotion but after a few minutes of Lily simply holding him Severus lost it.

Cradled in the embrace of his best friend and secret love he broke down and cried. 16 years of pent-up emotion and frustration finally overwhelmed the barriers he'd created. How long he sat there Severus didn't know or care to guess but through it all Lily said not a word. Severus was glad, he didn't know what she would say about his actions over the years.

When he finally sat back Lily let go, lightly brushing away the last trace of the emotional outburst with her slender, soft fingers. She gathered her feet under her and stood gracefully, holding out a hand for him. He took it and stood as well. He was surprised and secretly overjoyed when she didn't let go of the light hold, instead indicating the open field with her other hand.

After a long moment of silence and walking Severus said stiffly, "I assume Black and Potter are somewhere around here?"

Lily shot him an exasperated look and said, " _Sirius_ and _James_ are that way," she indicated to her right, "waiting for Remus and Tonks."

Severus was surprised and the emotion remained on his face as he turned to her and said softly, "How many are going to die in this last battle?"

"Far too many," Lily replied sadly. "Some that have already died are far too young, while others were in the prime of their lives. In the end, Voldemort will die, but sometimes I wonder if it could have been accomplished without such a price."

She looked at his shrewdly and he tensed, waiting for the harsh words he'd expected from the beginning. "While I am _not_ happy with some of your actions Severus, I am not going to criticise or berate you. So stop tensing up on me, please. As far as our 5th year incident goes, I forgave you the moment you showed up at Gryffindor tower. However, I am far too Slytherin for my own good sometimes and I had to do what I did to make you see."

"To make me see what, exactly?" Severus asked curtly, though he had an idea that he already knew. He had hoped that this wasn't the case, but it seemed to be so.

"That all though I may love you, it is as a brother and a best friend. I am sorry, Severus, but my feelings for you will never equal yours for me."

Trying to ignore the burning in his throat Severus replied hoarsely, "I think I finally figured that out over the years, Lily, but I cannot control how I feel about you. I do not wish to let it drive you from me, however."

"And it never will, Severus. I wish you would have been honest with me from the beginning, however. Your little omissions on certain topics caused unnecessary pain for the both of us."

Severus looked away, out over the open fields. Avoiding Lily's bright, piercing gaze he said softly, "You were the first person I ever met who saw me and not my superficial appearance. You always defended me in school and you are such a bright presence Lily. Can you blame me for not wanting to drive such a bright, innocent personality away from me?"

Her fingers touched his chin lightly and gently persuaded his gaze to meet hers again. There was no pity or sadness in her gaze, only compassion and deep friendship. "No, Severus, I can't. I just wish you would have trusted me a bit more."

She wrapped her arms around him again and rested her head on his shoulder. After he had returned it they stood there in that comfortable position for a long moment before she finally said, "I'm glad you're here with me again, Severus. I have missed you more than you will ever know."

The only thing Severus was able to croak out was, "So have I."

When their embrace came to an end they walked off together, hands lightly entwined, friends once more and forever.

 

**A/N: Written to 'Lily's Theme' and 'Severus and Lily' off the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Soundtrack.**


End file.
